


All that Glitters

by flightytemptress27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Dancing, Draco is Pansy's GBF, Fluff, M/M, Party, ficlet i think?, slight social awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightytemptress27/pseuds/flightytemptress27
Summary: Draco is not excited about the idea of a costume, but perhaps it isn't all bad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	All that Glitters

“Draco, just put on the damn jersey - it’s not like I’m asking you to wear eyeliner.” Pansy laughed at his now fear-laced frown, adjusting the cat ears she had just braided into her dark hair. “Why are we doing this? This is just a stupid muggle thing...and evidently an excuse for you to wear…that,” Draco waved a hand dismissively at the shiny..jumpsuit..thing she had donned for the occasion. “I look hot and you know it,” Pansy stuck her tongue out at him then repainted her lips with thick red gloss. “Besides, it’s fun. And I hear for your kind it’s practically a high holy day in the muggle world.” “ _My kind?_ ” Draco raised his eyebrows at her -- “you know what I mean.”

In response, Draco stomped up to his dormitory and pulled one of his older quidditch jerseys out of his trunk. ‘This is stupid,’ he thought. ‘But...but it’s the Gryffindors’ party. Harry’s party.’ And Draco was fairly certain Harry had given Pansy the directive about his _costume_. Resigned, he threw on the jersey, then added his boots and gloves, for good measure, before smoothing his hair in the mirror and rejoining Pansy. “Ohhh! Look at you! Let’s go see if we can find what you’re seeking” she teased, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the common room and through the castle.

The Gryffindor common room was already dark and loud, the air thick with alcohol, sweat, and adrenaline. He was a little surprised to see how many people had acquiesced to the request of costumes in the muggle Halloween tradition - but then again, it seemed many had taken the opportunity, much like Pansy, to wear things he was not even sure could be considered actual clothing. He fetched a couple of drinks, handing one to his cat companion, then started to make his way around the edge of the throng while Pansy disappeared into it - this was her scene, certainly not his. Instead, he circled the perimeter, scanning for a familiar mop of messy black hair within the crowd.

He jumped a little then smiled with amusement when he felt hands on his hips and hot breath brushing against his ear - “I think you’re supposed to catch me, not the other way around,” Harry giggled, turning Draco to face him, watching the Seeker’s eyes widen as he took in his costume. Harry was dressed in solid sparkling gold - some kind of impossible, revealing, garment with small fluttering wings affixed by his shoulders. Gold pencil lined his eyes, magnifying the dizzying effect of the gold flecks in his emerald irises. And his skin...his olive skin twinkled and glinted with the shifting light, catching his eye just as a flash of the snitch on a sunny day would. Harry grinned, clearly pleased by Draco’s response, then snaked his arms around his waist to pull him close and kiss him hard. Draco groaned a little before pulling back and leaning down to lick along the curve of Harry’s ear; “okay, I suppose the costume thing isn’t _all_ bad,” he hissed, pressing his hips hungrily against Harry’s glimmering ones. “Later, babe. We have a whole party to enjoy first…” Harry trailed off, pressing quick kisses along Draco’s neck before pulling back and downing a few sips from his drink.

Draco let Harry drag him into the dancing throng of students, wrapping his arms around the waist of his glittering snitch and moving with him, letting the alcohol wash away the edges of discomfort. He consciously told himself not to look around, not to search out the eyes he felt sure were watching the two of them. Then again, Harry was practically glowing tonight, so at least, for once, they had a more acceptable reason to be staring.

The music changed and Harry turned to face Draco, surprised to see a scowl on his face as the light shifted and Draco saw it catch on his jersey in an unfamiliar way. “What’s wrong?” Harry mouthed, puzzled. Draco gave a little laugh, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s sweaty temple, where the golden designs were starting to melt away - “I’m never going to get the glitter out of my sheets after tonight, am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, my first attempt at publishing something! Hopefully more to come. Inspired by the Drarry microfic tumblr prompt of 'glitter'...but clearly a bit more than 50 words. 
> 
> Playlist during writing: [80s Big Gay Dance Party](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Iq8cJwjpt16erZc4F8wma)


End file.
